


Blood

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Alex gets a nasty shock!





	Blood

Lena and kara placed the white dress on the table in the art studio Lena paid for. 

"Are you sure about this? It's such a beautiful dress." Kara asked admiring the designer dress before her.

"Absolutely sure," Lena smirked and raised the red spray paint in her hand, "It will be worth wasting a few hundred dollars to see the look on Alex's face."

That evening at Lena's apartment.

Alex approached Lena's apartment and noticed the front door was slightly ajar. Her DEO training had her on alert immediately. She put down the two bags of Halloween candy and pulled out her gun from her back pocket and approached the door with caution. She was usually so in control on these situations but this was the love of her life Lena Luthor and her heart was pounding in her chest. Alex pushed the door open carefully with her foot and could see the apartment was all in the dark. This concerned the director even more. Alex slowly made her way inside with her gun raised. As she stepped inside she couldn't see anything at first then as her eyes adjusted in the darkness she could see the shape on the long white sofa. 

She started to breathe heavier as she approached and looked around her pointing the gun in every direction. As she got closer she could see the form was a person and when she was a few feet away her heart almost stopped. 

"Lena!" She called out with a gasp of horror. 

Her eyes widened when she realised it was her lover lying flat out on the sofa in a dress and heels, eyes closed and covered in blood.

She put her gun back in her back pocket and rushed towards her, heart racing, she bent down beside the sofa and reached out to Lena and immediately grabbed her wrist to feel for a pulse. 

Kara, her sister and Lena's best friend was in another room trying not to laugh as she listened using her super hearing and watching using her X Ray vision. 

Alex was shaking as she felt Lena's wrist and she jumped out of her skin when Lena sat up suddenly with a big grin and shouted, "Surprise!"

Alex stood up straight in shock, "Fuck you Lena! Fuck you." Alex exclaimed when she realised she had been pranked. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it would come out of her throat. 

Well Lena was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, and the sound of Kara's laughter could be heard from the other room. 

Alex finally got her breathing under control and the ability to speak, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Lena looked at Alex's pale face, and realised she may have taken this prank a little too far, she stood up and approached her.

"I'm sorry love," she went to hold Alex's hand to calm her, but Alex shrugged her off.

Lena looked at Alex and tried not to laugh, "You have to admit we.made a good prank."

"We?" Alex asked looking around her.

"You can come out now Kara," Lena called out. 

Kara came bursting out of the other room with a.big grin on her face.

"I should have known," Alex frowned, "you two together are dangerous."

Kara started to sputter, her laughter came spilling out. Well that was enough to start Lena off again. 

Alex stood looking at them both with her arms folded and frown on her face.

Then Alex smirked and walked to the door, "I did buy these two bags of Candy for us all but now, I think I'll just keep it to myself." She picked up the two bags and held them up in the air. 

Kara's eyes went wide, she could see through the bags that her favourite candy bars were inside. Lena just tried not to laugh at the sisters. 

"Alex give me the candy or I'll end you." Kara said walking towards her sister. 

It was Alex's turn to laugh now. She moved the bags behind her back so Kara couldn't grab them. 

"Not a chance." Alex replied.

Kara frowned and then decided she needed to bring out the big guns. Kara put on her best puppy dog eyes look and whined, "Please, I promise never to scare you like that ever again."

Then Alex saw Lena over Kara's shoulder removing the fake blood dress. Once she could see she was stripped down to her underwear Alex placed the two bags in her sisters hands, "Here take them." 

Kara was oblivious to Lena behind her, who was wearing only black lace and nothing else, she looked at Alex, "That was easier than expected," she said taking the candy off Alex, "Are you sure you don't want to keep some?" 

Alex was looking beyond Kara at Lena who was standing in barely anything and giving her a sexy look.

Alex, "Absolutely," she replied and opened the front door for her, "as long as you leave now."

Kara looked suspiciously at Alex and then looked behind her to see Lena half naked, she quickly looked away and headed towards the door, "I did not need to see that Lena," Kara told her friend on her way out. She pulled the door too and it made a bang as she left, Kara often forgot her own strength. 

Once she was gone both Alex and Lena burst out laughing. Then Lena stepped up to Alex and placed her hands to Alex's shoulders. They looked into each others eyes both smiling. Alex wrapped her arms around Lena's waist. 

"Am I forgiven?" Lena asked, "You lost your candy." 

Alex smiled and pressed her lips to the brunettes red lips, "Oh yes," she moved to her jaw and placed more soft kisses, "You," she moved her hot lips up Lena's neck, "are sweet enough for me," she ended sucking on her lovers earlobe. Lena felt her knees go weak, Alex surprised her then by picking her up.

"Alex!" Lena laughed, Where are you taking me?" 

Alex just smirked, "To the bedroom, I have some candy to unwrap and I can't wait to taste it."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
